Original Songs
by Santitaomily
Summary: The glee club write songs to each other. Not based on the episode, based in season 3 :P Brittana with Brittanartie friendship and hinted faberry
1. Chapter 1

"Alright guys this week is going to be original songs. Pick someone to pair up with and sing to them something honest. If you have real difficulty coming up with your own lyrics you can do a mash-up but please try first" I watched everyone in the room pair off.

Girl Chang and Boy Chang paired off, Porcelain and Triangubrows walked away together Gollum and Sugar walked away and I couldn't help a feeling of unease that rose when they did.

Berry and Quinn paired off and walked away giggling leaving a confused Frankenteen behind as White and Dark chocolate merged. Puck punched Finnocence in the arm and indicated with his head for them to leave which they did leaving me in a room with my girl Britts and wheels.

I stood up nervously wringing my hands "Hey uh Abrams if you wanna like join us I'd be cool with that, if you wanted to" Brittany and Artie both looked shocked at me although Brittany also looked proud. Artie looked awkward like he didn't know what to say.

"Uh B does that mean I shouldn't of asked?" Britt shook her head and whispered back "No it means he's thinking about the options" I nodded in understanding. "Wouldn't it be sort of weird?" He finally questioned gesturing with his head between the three of us. I looked to Brittany for an answer.

See the thing about us, Brittany may not be the most book smart girl ever but with people no one is more intelligent or observant, my girl reads people like Berry reads Broadway articles. "Artie we get it if you don't want to but we will try to not make it ak- au- uhm, weird for you" I squeezed her hand as a thank you for covering me. He nodded a small but friendly smile on his face. "Ok yeah thanks"

Mr. Schue observed us silently, a proud smile on his face the creepy ass. I bet he was gonna use this moment later when he was in bed getting none from his fiancée. "Well guys I'm very proud of you for putting your differences aside but a three way would defeat the purpose of your task here"

I grinned at his unintentional joke "wanky" Brittany snickered while Artie snorted in laughter as Mr butt chin looked on confused. "Look Mr. S yeah me and B wants to get our Ladylove all up in here with our songs but we need to put this shit with Abrams behind us and I wants to play nice so we's be going to work in a group of three" He nodded

"Ok fine but just so you don't overload yourselves you can do duets if you need to get a certain point across ok?" We shrugged and nodded.

After school we went home together to my house. We were in my room B and Artie were laying on my bed (what I decided to be nice for a change) while I sat at my desk my acoustic guitar resting on my left leg as I played quietly to myself.

"Sanny what rhymes with licks?" I looked up wide eyed as did Artie. "Uh B why do you need to know that?" B rolled her eyes and smiled adorably "For my song silly" I looked fearfully at her half full page that she was showing me but without my glasses I couldn't quite see the words. "B how about you sing it?" She bounced excitedly on the bed clapping.

_I've known you for like ever  
Since I remember we've been S&B together  
We had most of our firsts with each other  
When we were 8 you said you'd never marry another_

_We played hide and seek every day_  
_We made sleeping beauty G-gay_  
_You're my prince Sanning_  
_I think I was princess Britty_  
_When you saved my life_  
_I became your childhood wife_  
_And I think we had kids together_  
_I promised to stick to you forever_

_This year alone_  
_You've had a few kicks_  
_But then in private_  
_We've had a few licks_  
_Like an ice cream that drips down my face_  
_Cause now we don't like di-_

"BRITTS!" Artie almost rolled off the bed laughing as Brittany stopped her excited dancing and looked at me pouting. "What's wrong Sanny?" I tried to override my internal freak out so I could answer but I was momentarily stunned by her words.

"Sanny?" I shook my head to snap out of my temporary shock "Uh B that's awesome but I don't think the Glee club needs to know about what we do...in private?" Artie was still laughing which for some reason brought a satisfied smile to my face.

"And anyway B I'm writing one about us so maybe you should write one about our thing with Artie" She nodded sadly. I stood up and slowly walked in front of her taking both her hands in mine. "Hey, your song was awesome B and when you finish it I'm sure Artie and I would love to hear it but the Glee club doesn't deserve your awesome like we do" She smiled

"Can we get Q and Rachel to hear it?" I internally grimaced at the mention of Rachel but then remembered that lately she has been somewhat cool. "I'll see what I can do my super songwriter" I leant up and touched the tip of my nose to hers.

"Love you Sanny" I grinned happily and quickly kissed her on the lips "Love you too Britts". She pulled away and walked into the bathroom.

I turned to face a now uncomfortable Artie. "Sorry Artie" He shrugged "Don't apologise, I just never knew how sweet you guys were together until now. Oh and I slipped down the pillows" I rolled my eyes with a hopefully friendly smile

"Well you will laugh at my girl's antics wont you" he winked playfully "You know it" I readjusted the pillows and picked up the few that had fallen off the bed. "You know I wrote a little of my song , could I like show you?" He smiled

"Of course" I picked up the guitar and perched on the edge of the bed. "Ok well it's not much yet just uh yeah" I strummed carefully keeping a steady tempo  
_  
Perfection  
doesn't just happen  
It is made with care  
Planned to a point_

_So I thank someone up there_  
_Who designed you_  
_Who sent you down_  
_I'm sure they made you for me_  
_I won't leave you dear_

I strummed a final time down the bottom 3 strings but remained staring down at the body of the guitar awkwardly. His left hand reached out to my own that was hovering over the strings limply.

"That was amazing" His smile was warm and comforting. He tugged a little on my hand prompting me to put the guitar down and when I did he pulled me close to him for a hug.

"So just a little guess here, was it you that wrote _Light Up The World?" _I pulled away a semi proud smirk "Maybe, well yeah but it was B too" He nodded "Of course it was, you two are half each of the best person ever."

A single tear rolled down my cheek which he quickly brushed away. "Thanks Artie" His eyes light up, the dull swirling blue becoming a lively almost aqua for a second "Anytime Santana"


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

So far the only shared decision we've made as a group was who was singing to who. I was singing to Brittany, Brittany was singing with me to Artie but I was helping write our song and Artie was singing to both of us.

Our song writing sessions, that so far had all been at my house were mostly in silence except for when Brittany asked for words that rhyme or decided it was time for a spontaneous bubble party.

Today the writing session was me and Artie while B was at motocross practice and it was pleasantly comfortable as we sat together. He had my old portable keyboard resting on his lap that he had on electronic setting with a drum beat. I heard a little bit of it and it sounded like a sort of slower version of _Let Me Love You _but mixed with something else, I found myself looking forward to it.

"Santana" I looked up from my notebook "Yeah?" I noticed he was holding in laughter, his jaw was actually trembling. "Rachel accidently sent me some of her song and" He lost it. Tears of joy streamed down his face as he laughed hysterically. I grabbed my laptop of the bedside table and clicked replay on the video he had been watching and removed the earphones jack.

_Your blonde hair  
And hazel eyes  
Pure perfection  
I almost cry  
You're my best friend  
Oh what a lie  
I love you Quinn  
When it's dark  
and when it's bright_

I couldn't take much more of that and soon we were both laughing. Papi came in the room to see what was so funny and when I showed him the video he walked straight out into his study and then I heard his deep laughter which of course elicited more laughter from myself and Artie. "Oh wow I mean just, wow" Artie inhaled deeply nodding

"I knew Rachel was in the closet as soon as she suggested that Rent song as for her duel with Mercedes last year" I chuckled at the memory. "God yeah at least I hid my rainbow, hers like flies out her every orifice" Artie held his hands up "I don't even wanna know how you know EVERY orifice is flagging rainbow" I scowled playfully at him and swatted his arms. "Don't even go there Abrams"

He looked at his watch then and his face fell a little. "Just realised you have to spend more time with me?" He frowned at me "No my mum's coming to get me soon and I was really enjoying hanging out with you" I grinned at the now shy boy. "Well we can hang out again soon. Oh and take the keyboard, I'm guessing your song is saved on there" He nodded appreciatively

"Yeah thanks Santana" I rolled my eyes "Ok let's cut the full name crap I don't do that with friends, hell Quinn only gets one letter from my lazy ass." Artie raised an eyebrow "Wow yeah that's pretty lazy." I smirked "Hell yeah I may be a top bitch but I'm also a lazy one, you should know that by now skies" He smirked at me "Skies?"

"Uh yeah because your eyes are like sky blue, sky plus eyes makes skies. Duh" She chuckled "For a minute I could've sworn I was talking to Brittany then". "Oh whatever so what am I?". He pondered for a minute "Milkshake" I looked incredulously at him "Oh dear God why?" In answer to my question he started singing _Milkshake _by Kelis.

Half an hour later and Artie was gone. Of course the song he mocked me with was not gone and was on repeat in my head, damn Abrams. I spent the remainder of the night working on the song, dancing to _Milkshake_ and talking to B on the phone.

xxxxxxxxxxx

Today was the first day for performances if anybody was actually ready. Kurt sang a treacly ballad called "Courage" to Blaine who sang another ballad to Kurt called "Bird helped us fly". Puck sang a song called "It was me, sorry" To Finn which was about the countless times he had done something bad to Finn and seriously even I felt bad for the giant after that.

The final performance was Irish's "Ya've becoom fam'ly" well I think that was it. He sang it to Sugar which judging from her expression she understood NONE of. I smirked internally as she simply walked out confused when the bell rang.

After school B and I had cheerios practice but Artie waited for us anyway. We went together to Breadstix for dinner where we saw Karofsky and a rather handsome blonde guy possibly on a date and it actually made me feel pride that now both of us were finding someone.

We also saw Mr. Schuester and Miss Pillsbury who congratulated us on "taking the task seriously and actually getting along and exposing our true natures to each other" whatever I'm pretty sure he thinks of what his lessons could mean AFTER we figure something out ourselves, the douche.

So after dinner we went to the park and fell into an impromptu concert which somehow ended in me doing a solo version of _I Want It That Way _to the amusement of Brittany and Artie.

I dropped Artie off at his house when we had decided it was late enough to go home and much to my chagrin Brittany also had to go home. I took the time between getting out of my nightly shower and going to sleep to go over what I had written of my song and add melodies to it. Just before going to sleep I sent 3 texts;

**To: Brittstix 3  
Goodnight baby, I love you xox Sweet Dreams  
P.S remember to charge your phone and where it is :) xx**

**To: Skies**  
**Night Skies :) xo**

**To: Lemony Lesbian**  
**Oh Q, I hope you pack tissues for your song. I know I'll need them :') It's truly beautiful g'night**

I woke up the next morning to find 4 texts.

**From: (Unknown Number)  
Meow -_-  
**  
**From: Brittstix 3  
Nighty-night Sanny I love you too xoxo  
P.S I totally remembered!**

**From: Skies**  
**Night Milkshake :) xo**

**From: Lemony Lesbian**  
**Oh sweet Broadway how do you know what my song from Rachel is and more importantly why am I scared that you texted me? O.o yeah goodnight S x**

I sat up in my bed and typed out quick replies

**To: (Unknown Number)  
Uh wtf who is this?**

**To: Brittstix 3  
Morning baby, are we practicing today?  
P.S I think Lord T may have stolen a phone again I'm getting hate meow**

**To: Skies  
Mornin Skies, are you gonna be practicing/performing today?**

**To: Lemony Lesbian**  
**Broadway? Seriously Q now you're not even being subtle *rolls eyes* You should be scared because you're my new favourite victim :)**

With those sent I got ready for school and made my round trip to Brittany's and then Artie's to arrive for another torturous day at McKinley high.


	3. Chapter 3

**I probably should've posted this in chapter 2 but yeah I'm mega sorry. I've cracked down though and this story is like complete *wipes forehead* thank *CENSORED* for that I was getting sick of it xD So yeah I will post all the chapters tonight, love them, hate them , sing the songs embarrassingly loud to whatever tune you like but please; my lyrics and I are in a committed relationship, I don't want them to stray ;D**

**Chapter 3**

We arrived all together and went our separate ways for classes, well Artie did I walked Britts to hers. The day went by agonisingly slow, lunch was enjoyable though. B and I rehearsed our song so far and her part was almost as funny as _My Cup_, almost. I also enjoyed the uncertain look of fear on Q's face that didn't disappear unless a certain diva was around. Oh how I loved these times, I even let Artie in on the fun.

Glee arrived and Mr. Schue called for songs. Mercedes stood up and sang _You're better than Tots_. A song that made me and Artie almost faint with the pressure of not laughing out loud. Mike sang a beautiful RnB number called _The girl's my dance_ that I'll admit I would download. Rachel stood up and oh God the tears of happiness would not stop at the expense of her and Q. Our favourite lemon's face throughout the number so suitably called _Hazel Haze _was the funniest thing ever, I really wished I got it on camera but then Artie told me about the AV clubs cameras in the room which delighted me to no end. The last song was Artie.

"Ok ya'll I don't know if you all knew this but, I was in a group with Brittany and Santana for this assignment and well, I learnt so much about them as a couple and Santana as a person. My assumptions before really were wrong about her, she is this amazing caring friend to me and well this is for them but I think it's more aimed at Brittany" Mike got up from his seat and stood next to Artie. (_Artie, _**Both**)

___You left me burnt  
You left me hurt  
It was my fault  
I should've learnt_

What I said was wrong  
Now I know  
But I don't regret it  
When I see you now

**You have your girl now  
She treats you right  
You got your girl  
Who loves you day and night  
She went to the end of the world  
To fight for you  
I really should've known  
She's whose right for you**

The look in your eyes  
When she fixes her hair  
The admiration, The loving ,The care  
With me it just wasn't there  
But don't feel bad  
I won't accept your guilt  
Please don't be sad  
**It's not your fault she's the solution to your heart riddle**

**You have your girl now  
She treats you right  
You got your girl  
Who loves you day and night  
She went to the end of the world  
To fight for you  
I really should've known  
She's whose right for you**

**She's right for you**  
Like I never was  
**She's right for you ,right for you**  
right for you like I never was

But now I see you two **together**  
Your eyes spell out **forever**  
And never before have I been **so glad**  
That I'm not someone's **perfect man**  
I wouldn't get in the way of that  
You got your girl, **you got your match**

**You have your girl now  
She treats you right  
You got your girl  
Who loves you day and night  
She went to the end of the world  
To fight for you (fight for you)**

You have your girl now  
She treats you right  
You got your girl  
Who loves you day and night  
She went to the end of the world  
To fight for you  
I really should've known  
She's whose right for you**  
**

He finished singing and looked up at us with fear in his eyes. I couldn't even help myself I practically jumped onto his lap and was sobbing into his shoulder. Brittany was crying onto Mike who was standing looking quite scared. "T-thank you Artie" I sniffled into his shoulder. "Hey he said be honest and I think you're perfect for her" He kissed my cheek gently and hugged me close.


	4. Chapter 4

**Again these are all my creation and whatnot :P read , enjoy and review if it suits you. If not...meh :P**

**Chapter 4**

Following Artie's performance both B and I were emotionally unstable. We were sobbing going from overly happy that he approved to being apologetic and sorrowful to (exclusively B here) angry that he made me feel bad about breaking them up when really I didn't feel bad now at all.

I drove slower than usual to compensate for blurry vision from tears and with Artie's careful guidance we made it to his house. With another of countless thank yous and hugs we said our goodbyes and headed back to my house. The night was spent very . . . productively making sure we knew exactly how much we meant to each other. Brittany almost sent a thank you text to Artie for "Amazing Sweet Lady Baby making" but I told her not to in case it made him sad he missed out which she agreed with.

We barely woke up in time for school the next day and we had to rush so we could get our new friend and be at school without being on the tardy list which we did cause I am a totally awesome driver. B and I rehearsed again at lunch although we both wanted to sit with Q and torment her about yesterday. Finn was in the auditorium when we went to practice looking as confused as ever but tinged with sadness. Naturally I kicked him out but in a rare act of kindness to him I texted Trouty Mouth and Squirrel head to see to his emotional needs.

After lunch I had creative writing with only Finn and Irish. I decided to play nice for once and sat next to Finn feeling slight guilt when he flinched. "What's up Finnocence?" He glowered resembling B's cat by more than a little "Uh sorry. Are you ok Finn?" He still glowered. "What am I saying wrong here?" He sighed sadly "Nothing, it's not you. Rachel broke up with me today and even though I know why and I'm not going to try and fight it or get her back or anything I still want to talk to her but every time I try to I get the third degree from Quinn".

I almost felt bad for the walking whale listening to his troubles. "Do you maybe want me to have a word with Quinn and promise you wont try anything funny on Rachel?" He looked up hopefully and nodded "Alright, now seriously if you do try anything not only will you have a pissed off Q on your hands but you will have an almost full rage mode of Snix oh and possibly an angry Brittany and believe me, not something you want to see or be a victim of" He nodded carefully.

**To: Lemony Lesbian  
Q, Finnocence informs me you're setting up an invisible man barrier around your woman. Drop it for like 20 minutes and he has promised, under threat of Snix rage that he will behave and would like to talk to Broadway.**

I showed him the text to prove there was no funny business and then sent it. Only a few minutes later I got a reply.

**From: Lemony Lesbian  
Fine. Tell him he gets 20 minutes but I have to be able to see them, not hear them though I respect that level of privacy. Nice to see you're using Snix for good now S**

I showed Frankenteen the text which made him happier and sent a reply.

**To: Lemony Lesbian  
We accept your conditions oh closeted one. Lunch time tomorrow and I'm watching too. Of course I am when did I not? Oh wait don't answer that ;)**

The rest of the lesson was spent in peaceful silence only disturbed once when Finn passed me a thank you note for helping him.

In Glee Mr. Schuester called for songs. Sam sang an almost country song called _Like Chocolate _ Finn got up and sang _If she didn't happen _which actually was a pretty good song if a little angsty. Tina sang _Asian camp, Asian love _an upbeat sort of number which included a hilarious amount of stereotypes. Then Brittany stood up pulling me with her.

"Ok so me and San wrote a song for Artie cause we want the awkward to go away like my cookies always do so we can be more like how we have been since we decided to work together for this assignment." Brittany nodded to the guys from the band and the drum beat started  
(_Brittany, _**Santana, _Both)_**

We didn't mean for you to get used  
Caught in our hateful trap

**We're sorry you felt hurt or confused**  
_Santana take this rap_

I stepped forward making as many hip hop gestures as I could while trying to keep a straight face

**I was stupid  
I was naive  
She wanted me  
I made her wait  
Pushed her away  
Caused her pain  
I regret it now  
Every day  
But I was scared  
Up my own ass  
She needed comfort  
She got it in your arms**

Thanks for looking out for her  
For keeping her safe  
Know that I love her  
each and every day  
I'll step off now  
My B got some stuff to say

Brittany stepped forward as I stepped back.

_You were a good boyfriend at the time  
I won't regret you down the line  
You were sweet and always nice  
I'm sorry I thought of her every night  
I wish you weren't caught up in that  
and that I didn't have a drug addict cat  
Seriously I blame that for him being fat  
But back to this now you need to know  
You were great  
You still are  
We want to be friends  
If you want  
but if you don't  
we won't blame ya  
_  
I grinned proudly at her for remembering all her lines and stepped forward so we stood next to each other again

**_Still if you don't  
We'll say it again  
We're sorry for using you  
We won't do it again_**

Everyone clapped as we finished including Artie who looked like he actually liked the song. He rolled forward with and fist bumped us both "Those were some mad rhymes yo' but I think Brittany's from before was even better" He winked slyly at Brittany who clapped excitedly and pushed me down into a chair. Oh dear Lord no. Artie started beat boxing as Brittany started moving to the beat.

_I've known you for like ever  
Since I remember we've been S&B together  
We had most of our firsts with each other  
When we were 8 you said you'd never marry another_

_We played hide and seek every day_  
_We made sleeping beauty G-gay_  
_You're my prince Sanning_  
_I think I was princess Britty_  
_When you saved my life_  
_I became your childhood wife_  
_And I think we had kids together_  
_I promised to stick to you forever_

_This year alone_  
_You've had a few kicks_  
_But then in private_  
_We've had a few licks_  
_Like an ice cream that drips down my face_  
_Cause now we don't like di-_

"Whoa Brittany is this really appropriate?" The entire room was in fits of laughter, Mercedes was wheezing while Rachel was slowly going red while I sat stone still blushing while Brittany continued dancing around. "Well yeah I mean it's honest" Mr. Schue literally face palmed then, obviously he now figured out how bad an idea it is to tell us to be honest with each other.

"Ok well everyone can go home now, Brittany please no more about yours and Santana's sex life most of us STILL have _My Cup_ in our heads from last year". Brittany looked offended by his words "That was actually about my cup though" I got up shaking my head at Schuester while glaring at him and wrapped a comforting arm around Brittany's waist. "I know it was babe he's just being stupid" I guided her out the room then, ready to take her to her second motocross training session of the week._  
_


	5. Chapter 5

**Enjoy! Oh and this is my favourite of my word tune baby things xD In my mindspace NOT MYSPACE! it sounds a little like Songbird mixed with something I can't even remember right now...oh well. r&r&r**

**Chapter 5**

I woke up and sighed happily as I stretched. Glorious Thursdays, how I love them. I have study period literally all day with only one class which was creative writing which well, yeah not so hard. I got ready at my own pace which was very slow and eventually dragged my ass into my car to pick up Artie as B was getting a lift with Q for today.

Classes went by fast and then it was lunch time and I had a duty to fulfil. Quinn and I watched from the end of a deserted hall as Finn and Rachel talked. Rachel looked entirely uncomfortable the entire chat even though both Quinn and I could admit Finn wasn't doing anything that we could see that would make her uncomfortable. When he seemed to think it was 20 minutes he looked over to me and Q and with a sad shrug he walked away. I begrudgingly gained a small amount of respect for the man child when he didn't take it personally and simply walked.

Rachel told us how all he had asked was that they could at some point be friends again and how she didn't trust herself to be just that and had refused. "Berry of course you can't go back to being friends but you can be something and that's better than not having him at all" Quinn surprisingly nodded in agreement as Rachel pondered my words. "I guess I have a lot to think about then" I shrugged "My house is quiet if you need to ponder in silence" I winked and smiled what I hoped was a friendly smile and walked away.

Time for glee and the anxiety is starting to settle in. Yeah I may be the most bad ass chick in McKinley and yeah I could easily take the people in that club in a fight, well maybe not Puck but this performance would make or break my reputation as an almost lovable badass with feelings who only shows them in certain times to Brittany and a select few others. Maybe I'll need to abbreviate that. So I sat down in my usual spot next to B instantly finding her hand , intertwining our fingers. Sugar was first up. She stood up proudly and announced this is the most honest thing she's ever done. She performed her song called _I don't understand my feelings but I understand you even less _which made me laugh and cry. Brittany was dancing along to it saying it was better than _My Headband._What disturbed me about the performance though was how very . . "Brittany" Sugar sounds when she sings, I swear if I didn't know better I'd say they were related.

Sugar sat down next to a very upset Irish and was immediately saddened he didn't like her song so I decided to give the girl a break. I leant forward and tapped her shoulder lightly. She turned around looking slightly scared "Hey just so you know I loved your song, so true and your voice wasn't half bad either" She smiled a mega watt smile that definetly resembled Brittany and clapped "Thank you Ma- Santana", I grinned and shook it off as them both being eccentric.

Quinn got up then, flattening her skirt with her hands as she made her way over to the piano. Her voice sounded raw, as if she'd been crying when she spoke. "So this will sort of reveal some stuff and yeah, I want you to listen carefully" She directed the last bit to Rachel who nodded stiffly. Quinn played and sang a song that even made me a little emotional called _What if I'm bad for you. _Rachel was up in a second when it finished and was basically crushing Q in a hug. They sat down together on the piano bench as both of them cried silently holding onto each other tight.

My turn, it's my turn dammit Santana move. I couldn't move though. Brittany gently rubbed my arms "Hey come on it's your turn Sanny" She leant in closer and pressed her right cheek to mine and whispered "I love you S" before planting a chaste kiss there and all but pushing me onto the stage area with her adorable giggle. I went to the guitar rack and picked up an acoustic electric and a stool to sit on. I positioned myself so I was facing the main group and also the helpless not so closet cases.

"So uhm this is for Brittany who I just, I love more than anyone". Rachel cooed and clapped which made me smirk and roll my eyes in a last attempt to hide my nerves. She then stood up and took my copy of the lyrics whispering "I'll back you up" not even bothering to hide her obvious surprise as she read.

(**Santana, _Both)_**

**Perfection  
doesn't just happen  
It is made with care  
Planned to a point**

So I thank someone up there  
Who designed you  
Who sent you down  
I'm sure they _made you for me  
I won't leave you dear_

**_In my dreams  
I must of folded  
A thousand paper cranes  
Made a wish for you  
and into my life you came  
I'll never have to fold again  
Or never miss you at all  
I won't be leaving_  
_Into this love I fall_**

Deep in the cave of fear  
_Within myself_  
I cried myself to sleep  
Thinking there's no one else  
But you proved me wrong  
_Time and time again_  
by sticking around  
even when I said  
we are just friends

we were never just friends  
_we couldn't be_  
we were never just friends  
_we are just you and me_

The origami lantern  
that guided me out  
made by you  
_when the paper cranes flew out_  
I needed to wish for you  
Before I knew I loved you  
_The thousand cranes  
Gave me love so true_

_In my dreams  
I must of folded  
A thousand paper cranes  
Made a wish for you  
and into my life you came  
I'll never have to fold again  
Or never miss you at all  
I won't be leaving  
Into this love I fall_

**Into this love I fall  
_Into this love I fall_  
I fall  
_I fall_  
I fell  
**

I was tackled off the stool landing roughly on my back. Slightly winded I opened my eyes to find Brittany clinging to my body crying repeating "I love you" into the my neck where her face was buried. I wrapped my arms tightly around her and held her close closing my eyes again as I inhaled her scent. When I reopened my eyes I found a very teary eyed Rachel and Quinn standing over me with Tina and Sugar. Then I heard Mr. Schue "now THAT was what I was talking about guys, soul exposure everyone congratulate Santana" Everyone applauded, Puck even wolf-whistled. I blushed and buried my face in Brittany's hair. Artie wheeled forward tears trailing out of his sky blue eyes straight into his sweater.

He offered a hand to both of us which we took. He let Brittany's go when she stood up but pulled me into his lap. "That was beautiful Santana" He croaked out. "Brittany's beautiful". He smiled as did most of the glee club as Mr. Schue wrote my song title on the new list on the board which now read

_**Nationals song ideas;  
-Journey  
-Mash ups  
- A Thousand Paper Cranes by Santana Lopez**_


End file.
